Microelectromechanical Systems (MEMS) devices are typically attached to a rigid housing structure, then the rigid housing structure is attached to some other device, such as a circuit board. Small strain forces between the rigid housing structure and the MEMS device detrimentally affect the performance of the MEMS sensor located within the MEMS device. Some of the strain forces are due to differences in co-efficients of thermal expansion between the rigid structure and the MEMS device.
Therefore, there exists a need for isolation of MEMS devices from certain packaging forces.